


All Tied Up in Knots

by common_thing



Series: Tied Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Humiliation, M/M, Other, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/common_thing/pseuds/common_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen not only lets Harley fuck him, but pursues him. Jared not only knows about it, but actively encourages him/is amused by how much Jensen wants his dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags--this story contains graphic bestiality. If it's not your cup of tea, please don't read it.
> 
> This is an old fill from the SPN Kink Meme. Originally posted in 2010; I've decided to upload these old fics to AO3 for safe-keeping.

Jared is sitting on the couch watching basketball when Jensen pokes his head in.

"Jay?" Jensen asks, and he doesn't think Jared can hear the shaking in his voice. Even though Jared knows what's going on--has known for a while, really, before Jensen knew he knew--acknowledging it out loud is still scary, still gives Jensen a hot rush in the pit of his stomach, makes him tremble.

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow Harley tonight?" Jensen asks, trying for casual.

Jared's eyes flick down the the jar of peanut butter Jensen's clutching half behind his thigh, and he smirks, which is enough to make Jensen lose the battle he's been fighting against his blush. He feels his cheeks heat.

"You gonna have him lick you tonight?" Jared asks. Jared never seems turned on or interested in watching, he doesn't seem especially titillated by the thought of what Jensen gets up to with his dog. His interest is always cursory. But he likes to talk about it. He likes to embarrass Jensen--it's the only part of the whole arrangement that gets Jared going. Jensen thinks maybe he even gets off on it a little bit--on talking about it, on making Jensen talk about it. Asking blunt, almost clinical questions. Calling attention to it.

"Ye-yeah," Jensen answers, voice breaking halfway through.

"How does that work?" Jared asks. "You dip your dick in the jar? Or do you like it when Harley eats out your ass?" Jensen's stomach flips over, hearing Jared say it like that.

Harley hears his name and lifts his head up from where it's been resting on Jared's thigh. He catches sight of Jensen in the doorway, and Jensen knows the dog recognizes the peanut butter jar, which is why he starts to push himself off the couch to head over to Jensen. Jared links one finger through Harley's collar, though, before he can go anywhere, keeping him in place. The threat is clear--answer the question, or no Harley tonight.

Harley strains a bit in Jensen's direction, making Jared chuckle. Jensen blushes harder.

"He's eager, huh, Jen?" Jared asks. "Think he knows you wanna get boned tonight?"

Jensen doesn't answer--Jared doesn't seem to expect one, at least not to that question. He just stares at Jensen with his eyebrows raised, looking amused.

Jensen fidgets and looks at the jar of peanut butter in his hand. He picks at the label with his thumb and clears his throat, weighing his options. He could walk away...put the Jif back in the kitchen, head to bed alone. He's horny, but he could jerk himself off. For a moment, his mind flashes an image of him lying back on his bed, sliding his wet fingers between his cheeks, teasing them over his hole, playing with the rim, thumbing it open, all slippery. Then he imagines exposing his hole for Harley, pulling his own legs back and holding them open so the dog's furry head can fit between his thighs. Hearing Harley snuffle and sniff over his cleft, feeling the dog's breath on his balls, and then his tongue, dragging over Jensen's skin, teasing him. Hot, long tongue getting him sloppy wet, working him open.

Jensen's breath is coming shorter now, and he knows what he's going to do. There was never any real question. He looks back up and meets Jared's eyes. Jared is smirking, eyes calculating, and Jensen knows he can see how turned on Jensen is, and how mortified.

"My ass," Jensen says, pushing the words out fast. "I like it when he licks my ass."

Jared nods slowly and unhooks his fingers from Harley's collar, patting him on the head. "Good boy," he says, and he's looking at Harley, but he's still smirking and Jensen thinks the words might be meant for him. "Go on, boy. Your bitch is waiting for a mating." Jared laughs at his own stupid rhyme and Jensen wants to die he's so embarrassed, but he feels his dick pulse precome into his briefs, too, at the thought that Jared thinks of him as Harley's bitch. Fuck, it makes him shudder, which he knows Jared is noticing.

Harley starts heading his way, and the tip of his pink cock is already poking out of his sheath. The dog does know what the peanut butter means. 

As Jensen turns to head upstairs, he hears Jared call out, laughing, "Oral sex should always be reciprocated, Jen. I hope you're not going to be a selfish lover, or Harley might not be able to play with you anymore."

Jensen ducks his head and runs up the stairs, Harley bounding behind him. Again, the threat was clear--he's never blown a dog before, but he thinks tonight might be the first time.

Later, when Jensen's on his back holding his knees apart just like he'd imagined, when Harley's working his hole over good, curling his tongue in, whining and snorting and making Jensen shake and leak, Jensen maybe lets himself moan a little louder than usual, doesn't muffle his cries when he comes. After all, Jared knows exactly what he's doing, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen is on all fours in the living room and Harley has just mounted him. Jensen can feel the slick head of his cock glance over his hole before the dog thrusts forward, impaling Jensen, and Jensen's fingers claw into the carpet and he bites back a scream. It's so good, always so good, when Harley mounts him, holds him down, wedges his hole open around that huge dick. The dog's erection is hot and slippery and Jensen can feel it sliding deeper up into his belly, opening him and stretching him. Harley's cock is full of blood and throbbing and Jensen can feel his body throbbing back, his ass clenching around it, his cock pulsing wet where it's hanging below him, the blood pounding in his face and in his head and ringing in his ears.

He's so busy pushing himself onto Harley's dick, shaking and sweating and scrabbling for leverage to fuck himself back harder, that he doesn't hear the door, and it takes him a minute to realize that Jared is home.

When he does, when he realizes that Jared is a few feet away, leaning against the arm of the couch and watching him take Harley's cock like a champ, Jensen tries to scramble away, tries to push Harley off of him.

"Stop." Jared's voice is commanding enough that Jensen freezes. "I think my boy's about to get his knot in you, and you know that's his favorite part," Jared says, crouching down at Jensen's flank and peering at his ass. Jensen knows he can probably see everything, that's he looking right at the place where Jensen's hole is split open and clenched tight, red and sore around Harley's cock, and Jensen can feel himself blush from his hair to his chest.

It's been 4 months since they started acknowledging that Harley was fucking Jensen. Jared's been forcing Jensen to talk about it more and more, been making more vulgar jokes, teasing Jensen about being in heat when they've been going at it more than usual. He's started commenting on it in the mornings when he knows Jensen got fucked the night before, asking how it was, for details, exactly like he would if Jensen were fucking some girl. 

For all that Jared loves to embarrass Jensen, he doesn't seem to want to humiliate him. His comments are never malicious. They're vulgar, crude, and obscene, his questions are invasive and nosy and explicit, and while they make Jensen blush and squirm and often get him hard, they never seem mean-spirited. Even when he calls Jensen names, calls him Harley's bitch or calls him a slut for dog dick, it's almost affectionate. And, when they're out of the house, Jared acts exactly the same as he always has. There's never so much as a sly glance or a leer on set.

Lately, he's taken to walking into Jensen's room when he knows Jensen is getting fucked--just opens the door and walks in while Jensen's moaning and grunting and sweating on the floor, with Harley's tongue or his dick up his asshole. Once he came in while Jensen had his mouth full of red, wet dog cock, was practically choking on it, dog come sloppy on his chin. Jared never stays, just passes through, always with some excuse about looking for his copy of MarioKart or needing to borrow scissors. He never seems turned on, doesn't seem like he cares about getting a peek at the action. It's as though he just wants to embarrass Jensen, just wants to reinforce that he knows. Sometimes he makes comments, usually about Harley's performance ("Damn, he's like a jackhammer, Jen! Look at him pound your poor hole!") but sometimes about Jensen ("Huh, you really love that dog dick, don't you? Look at you squirm on it!"). And then he leaves.

He's never stayed to watch, never bent close like he is now. Jensen's still frozen, halfway between mortified and still so fucking turned on. It's the same thrill he gets when Jared calls him Harley's bitch, the hot rush he gets from knowing that Jared knows that Jensen lets Harley breed his ass, except multiplied a thousand times because Jared's watching. Not just passing by, but really looking, close enough and attentive enough to see every twitch of Jensen's stretched hole and every thrust of Harley's red, slick cock.

Jensen doesn't know what to do; he's still tempted to push Harley off, to cover up, but then Jared breaks his silence.

"Just another minute, Jen...he's starting to knot up." Jared's voice is matter-of-fact. "Relax."

Jensen finds himself obeying, taking a deep shuddering breath and loosening back into it. Harley's been pounding him this whole time, unfazed by Jared's presence, and it still feels so good where he's nailing Jensen's prostate. Jensen is still hard, crown of his cock almost purple with with blood.

"Good boy, Harley, fuck that bitch full of your cock," Jared murmurs. "God, he's getting so swollen." Sure enough, it isn't 30 seconds before Jensen feels Harley's knot stretching at his hole, and he can't hold in a yelp when it pops through.

"There we go," Jared says. "You took that like a pro. I still can't believe you can take that whole thing so easy, just suck it right in. Such a good bitch." He reaches out and pats Jensen's thigh, just a quick clap, the same attaboy move he uses on Jensen's shoulder when they play ball, or when Jensen nails a take on set, except he's never touched Jensen when Jensen's with Harley before, and Jensen feels it tingle through him, making his cock drip and throb and his ass tighten around Harley's knot. Harley whimpers and starts to shoot off inside Jensen, still plowing him with shortened, rough thrusts, and Jared stands back up and moves away.

Jensen knows he hasn't left the room, and sure enough, a few seconds later he hears a plastic rustle. He glances over his shoulder just briefly enough to establish that Jared is perched on the couch, feet up on the coffee table, eating Doritos out of a mostly empty bag. He turns on the TV but adjusts the volume down until it's a low rumble, and when Jensen glances back again, Jared has his gaze firmly fixed on Entertainment Tonight.

It's silent for a moment, while Jensen tries to muffle his whimpers into his forearm and Harley pants loudly in his ear, and then Jared asks, "Is he coming inside you?" sounding almost disinterested.

Jensen nods, then glances back and sees that Jared isn't looking at him, so he stammers out, "Y-yes. Yeah." This is Jensen's favorite part, he loves the knowledge that Harley is filling him up, truly breeding him, and usually he'd be jacking himself frantically by now, wanting to feel his ass spasm around Harley's shooting cock when he comes. Instead he clenches his hands in the carpet in front of him.

"What's it feel like?" Jared says, still watching TV.

Jensen moans before he can help himself. He can feel each warm pulse of Harley's come sliding inside him, slow and copious, heating up his belly from the inside. "H-hot," he says. "It's so hot. Wet." He's panting hard, squirming his ass backwards, loving the full feeling, the tug of Harley's knot at the rim of his hole.

"Does it feel good? His come? Inside you?"

"Yes," Jensen hisses. He's so close, so fucking close, but Harley's stopped thrusting now and he thinks he'll need to use his hand to get there.

"You should get yourself off," Jared says, then he laughs a little bit and continues, "God knows, Harley's enjoying breeding you." And that's it, just those words, Jared talking about it like that, coupled with the knowledge that he's sitting there eating chips while Jensen takes his dog's cock 5 feet away, while Jensen gets bred. It's enough that Jensen feels his balls tighten, feels the throb roll out from his belly, feels his hole start to spasm around Harley's still-tightly lodged cock, and he starts to shoot without touching himself. He glances down to see his piss hole pulsing around thick stripes of come, painting the carpet, and he can't quiet his loud, long moan or the little "ungh, ungh, ungh" sounds he makes around each quake of pleasure.

When he's finished, Jensen's afraid to look up. He knows he was much louder than Jared's TV program, and, sure enough, Jared's watching him with an eyebrow raised, looking amused. "Done?" he asks, smiling. Jensen nods, wiped and too pleasure-stupid for embarrassment, and lets his front half collapse onto the carpet, while Harley scrambles around until they're ass to ass.

"Don't get too comfortable," Jared says, "I'm calling for pizza." Jensen hears the beeping of the phone being dialed. "Unless you want to give the delivery guy a thrill," Jared adds, chuckling, right before he launches into his order.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared doesn't mention the incident in the living room, and Jensen walks around on tenterhooks for a few days, anyway. If he's honest with himself, Jensen's realizing that all of Jared's teasing and nosiness and clinical interest in his fucking Harley gets Jensen hot--has been getting him hot since Jared started it, really, and maybe that's why Jared kept going. Or maybe Jared enjoys it, too...Jensen doesn't know. All he knows is that his dick twitches every time he remembers that night, and he's never come with out being touched before, and he's not sure how this has changed their relationship, but he wants more. He wants more of Jared watching, talking, narrating, wants more of Jared urging Harley on, rewarding Jensen for being Harley's good bitch.

He isn't sure how to get it, though, or if Jared would even be interested. He keeps waiting for Jared to walk in again; Jensen's been going out of his way to make it obvious when he's going to have Harley fuck him, moaned louder and come out of his bedroom more disheveled, smelling like come and walking funny, but Jared has kept his distance, and the one thing Jensen can't bring himself to do is to ask for it.

It's almost two weeks later, on a Friday, and they're getting ready to leave set and head home. Jensen's washing his face in the make-up trailer when Misha and Jared come in, and Misha's describing in detail what he and his wife are planning for the weekend.

"...what about you, Jared? Any weekend plans?" Misha asks, as Jensen pulls a towel over to dry his face.

"Not much, not much," Jared says, but his voice is thoughtful. "Although, I've been thinking about maybe breeding my dogs."

Jensen freezes, and he's thankful that he still has the towel clutched over his face because he can feel all the blood leave his face and he knows he's probably pale as a sheet. Jared can't mean...?

"Huh," Misha says. "Man, I wouldn't have thought you'd be interested in that kind of thing. Raising puppies."

Jared chuckles and reaches for a washcloth. "Yeah, well...what can I say? Harley's kind of a stud. And I think I've got a bitch in heat lined up for him to mate with..." Jared rests one hand on Jensen's shoulder in a friendly gesture, and Jensen can feel his cock getting hard despite himself. His hands are shaking, and he has to look away. "I mean, why not let the poor dog get his rocks off in a willing hole once in a while?" Jared continues. Misha's nodding, chuckling along with Jared, and Jensen needs to get out of there. He turns away, but before he can make it to the door, Misha's speaking again, this time to him.

"How about you, Jensen? Plans for the weekend?"

Jensen freezes with one hand on the doorknob, but he can't seem to make his mouth or his brain work. "I'm--busy," he manages to stutter. "Gonna be busy."

Jared laughs again, and there isn't a trace of mockery or maliciousness in his face when he meets Jensen's eyes. Just good, honest amusement. "Yeah," Jared says, turning to Misha. "Jensen's gonna be all tied up this weekend. Aren't ya, Jen?"

Jensen feels his hole twitch at the way Jared says tied, and all he can do is nod along.


End file.
